


Friendly Flames

by Jess6446



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/F, Fuku fire - Freeform, Grillby's, I promise, I'll tag again later, Post pacifist, and reader is too, first ever fic where you can date her, fuku fire has a real name, i'm so gay, language I guess, post barrier, shes cute as heck, single dad Grillby, this is gonna be great, wowie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess6446/pseuds/Jess6446
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A second person fic where you date a really undefined character from a video game, who is cute as heck. It's gonna get very gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Flames

**Author's Note:**

> "Jessey, this isn't a Sans fic!" You say  
> "Jessey, what do you mean you're writing a story about Fuku Fire?" You say  
> "Jessey, I've never seen your name spelled out before. What the heck?" You say  
> That's right guys, this is your surprise. A really gay fic about a fire. But not the fire everyone already loves. His daughter.

It had been a long day. A very, _very_ long day. All you wanted was a drink. A nice, long drink. Why did people have to be such assholes?

You trudged down the sidewalk, kicking at pebbles along the way. Why was December so fucking cold? Looking around, you saw that most everywhere was closed. _Of course_ , you thought, _this is what I get for staying late._ It took you a few more blocks until you saw it- the bright, neon orange sign. _New Grillby’s._

You practically ran into the bar, and were shocked when the wave of heat hit you. You had only been here once, and it had been years ago, before you could even drink. But there was no way it had been this hot. It only took a few seconds to realize why. Of course you remembered Grillby, the owner, but you didn't remember the other fire monster. This time, there was another monster made of fire, and she was in a suit similar to Grillby’s, although hers had a skirt. She was running between tables, dropping off food at some and taking orders at others. Her eyes caught you for a moment and she seemed to smile at you.

Taking a seat at the bar, you spun around once. You were met with a displeased Grillby, and you quickly apologized. He tilted his head to the side, motioning slightly to the wall behind him.

“Something hard?” You offered, not sure what he had. There were so many bottles that you had never seen before, but that wasn't all surprising considering that monsters frequented the bar.

It only took a few seconds for Grillby to pour a drink in front of you and slide it across the bar. You took a deep breath before downing the shot quickly, managing to not cough afterwards. The bartender gave you a surprised look, his flames raising slightly. You shook your head, and he went off to attend to the other customers.

You fished into your pocket and pulled out your wallet, pulling out a few dollars. After a few minutes, Grillby came back around, seeing the money in your hand.

“How much for that and one more?” You were too exhausted to be kind, too annoyed to be nice.

Grillby looked at the money in your hand and you layed it on the bar. He paused before nodding and taking all but one of the dollars you had past, and quickly got you change before pouring you another shot. You had finally started to feel the first one, and happily downed the second. This time you coughed, but managed to keep it down.

You stood from the stool, smiling at Grillby, and turning around. You just now realized how empty the bar was. There was a bunny in a booth, two humans, and a dog. Well, a monster, but they looked like a dog. There wasn't a clock in the bar, and thanks to certain people, you didn't have your phone, so you had no idea what time it was. You turned to face Grillby, but he was already gone. So instead, you started to walk towards the door. Whether it was the booze or your general clumsiness, something decided that you were going to trip. But no, you weren't just going to trip. Of course, you had to trip into _a person._

They caught you by the shoulders, their hands hot, but somehow not burning. “Oh, hello!” Her voice was high, coming out in a squeak.

“Oh, shit, sorry. I'm such a clutz sometimes.” You looked up at the monster, realizing that it was the waitress you had seen earlier. Her green flames glowed brilliantly, dancing off of the surroundings.

“No, no, it's fine. Happens all the time.” There was a pause in her words, but you were too mesmerized by her flames to notice, “Do you have a ride home?”

You snorted, rolling your eyes. “Not anymore.”

She looked at you seriously, drawing your attention to her eyes. “Would you like me to call someone?”

Biting your lip, you shook your head. “I don't have the money for a cab.” _Not anymore_ , you thought.

“Well,” she started, looking behind you and speaking carefully, “I'm actually about to end my shift, if you'd like a ride.”

“It's fine, I can walk. Don't want to be a bother.” You noticed that your voice was off, but you ignored it.

“Walk? This late?” Her voice was higher, and she removed her hands from your arms. “It can get dangerous at night.”

You nodded, standing up straighter. “I'm serious, I'll be fine.”

“I'm serious too.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she was behind the counter talking to Grillby. When had he come back? He seemed nervous, glancing at you every few moments. You stood there awkwardly until she came back, her flames high and bright. “Alright, we can go now.”

“I'm not even drunk.” You rolled your eyes, hoping that you wouldn't have to deal with any more people.

The monster shook her head, pulling on a coat as she headed out the door. You followed behind her, figuring that this would be easier than walking. There was a moment where you wondered why she was wearing a coat, but by now you knew not to question monsters. You followed her into her car, some old blue Chevy and buckled your seatbelt.

“So, where are we going?” She asked you, fastening her own seatbelt and turning on the car. It roared to life with a deep grumble as she backed out and onto the road.

You absent mindedly told her how to get to your house, more concerned that an absolute stranger would be so kind to you.

“It's really no problem, I can handle a few minutes less for my homework.”

“Wait, you're in high school?” You were shocked since she looked your age, let alone the fact that she worked in a bar.

She laughed, a bubbling giggle that sent little sparks into the air. “Oh, no, Daddy wouldn't let me work until I got into College.”

“You go to the University?” You had never seen her before, but you were only in your first year. That, and you didn't spend a second there that wasn't absolutely necessary.

“I'm only only a freshman now, but yes. It, well,” her flames dimmed a little as she went on. “I guess it takes a bit longer for them to accept monsters.”

You frowned, anger boiling up in your chest. “It's been five years, we should have everything sorted by now!” You caught yourself and lowered your voice. “You aren't any different. We're all living, breathing creatures, I just don't understand what the problem is.”

“Not everyone agrees with you, I suppose. Still, we all put our pants on one leg at a time- or, well, those of us who have legs. Or wear pants, for that matter.” She smiled at you, and took a turn a little too sharply. “Oh! Sorry, I'm still getting used to the new car.” Her cheeks turned a darker shade of green and she straightened in her seat.

You shook your head and looked out the window, finally recognizing the area. “Sorry that you had to go so far out of your way. Why did you offer me a ride, anyways?” You looked at her out of the corner of your eyes, and couldn't help but smile at her determined gaze.

“It wasn't like I was going to let you walk! That, and you're pretty…” She drifted off without finishing her sentence, her flames rising in the car.

You smiled to yourself, moving your attention back to the passing sidewalk. The car stopped before your mind could drift off anywhere, and you snapped to attention. On your left, the girl made of fire. On your right, your house.

“Oh, right, thank you.” You smiled at her, but your hand lingered on the handle. “You know, we go to the same school.”

“Oh, really?” Her flames seemed to brighten for a moment, “Maybe I'll see you around then?”

“Yeah, maybe.” You reluctantly opened the door, but the warmth of her hand over your made you stop.

“Maybe, um,” that dark green covered her face again as she stuttered, “We could exchange numbers?”

You couldn't help the grin that grew on your face as you passed your phone to her. She quickly pulled her own phone out of a pocket that had somehow gone unnoticed in the fabric of her skirt, and passed it to you. The numbers were put in and you were on your steps before you even knew it. You couldn't help but look to see her name in your phone.

Enya.

_Well, that was unexpected, but I wouldn't mind seeing her again,_ you thought, unlocking your door and stepping over the threshold. _After all,_ you shut the door behind you, _she is pretty hot._

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this idea like a week ago, and I was so determined to write it. It's gonna be so cute. 
> 
> Also, sorry for anyone who didn't understand the first part, if they didn't come from HNFC. I have another fic, about wanting to bone a skeleton. You should go read that.
> 
> And as always, you can reach me at centerofprocrastination.tumblr.com or in the comments! Id really like feedback on this!


End file.
